My home is you, Emma Swan
by Bananachicken
Summary: Canon divregent from 6x16 when Killian meets Blackbeards


This fic was written for CS bigbang 2017. it's canon divergente from 6x16

* * *

« You're willing to risk your ship in a game ? » Blackbeard asked, to which Hook answered « well it's only a risk if I lose ».

Nothing scared him more in that moment than losing Emma, the woman he loved, not even the thought of losing his second most precious possession after his brother's ring, the place he formerly called home.

"So, Captain, are you interested in a game or not" a frustrated Killian shouted.

"Maybe I am, Hook" He answered with a sinister smile and gestured for him to take a seat. Blackbeard then distributed the cards and they started playing.

"How did you get that establishment of yours back ? I'd wager those royals didn't just hand over such a fine vessel to you without a nice deal, or did you steal it again ?"

" Someone magicked it back to me, however it wasn't in it's original size, the Ship was inserted in a bottle, not bigger than a bottle of rum. Luckily I knew someone with a very useful potion that restored it to it's original glory"

"So you stole it ! I knew the pirate in you couldn't change entirely. Once a pirate always a pirate , Hook, and nothing will change that " Blackbeard said.

"You can't steal something that belongs to you, The Jolly is MINE"

"Well technically you gave it to me, then Arendelle's admiralty confiscated it as a punishment so it belonged, wrongfully, to them ; therefore the real owner of the Jolly is me, or Arendelle, but certainly not you, however, I am willing to play your game just for the pleasure of seeing you suffer knowing you have lost your precious home and woman again" Blackbeard felt excitement at the thought of finally beating the feared Captain Hook. Even if he had gotten soft, it would still be a great victory.

"It is unlikely mate, C aptain Hook never loses" Killian started to feel doubt take him over. He was scared his plan might fail, that he may never get to see Emma again, never get to tell her he didn't run away of his own volition, that Gideon sent him away, never get to warn her from of the evil brat's plan or save her – or rather help her, his Swan doesn't need anyone to save her, she made that clear more than once. He had to have hope, he couldn't do anything else but that.

The two pirates pursued their game in a pregnant silence, many of the tavern's costumers gathered around the two feared Captain to see what would be the fate of the most prized ship in the realms.

"What do you need the bean for anyway ?" Blackbeard broke the silence.

After a sighed, Killian confessed "I need it to return to the woman I love"

"Is it the same woman you traded your ship for last time ? It is, isn't she ?" Blackbeard laughed mockingly at the frustrated pirate sitting in front of him. "It seems like you should have kept the ship and got ride of the woman, Hook" Blackbeard said smugly.

"I don't need your opinion"

"Well in the future you might want to listen to me because now you won't have either" He laughed with one of his sinister laughs before adding smugly "time to pay up, old friend"

Sighing once more out of apprehension, the other pirate said "Aye, let's go then".

Killian thought once more about his plan : lose the game, get Blackbeard to use the bean to get the Jolly Roger and go to Storybrook with him to be reunited with Emma. Scared as he may be, never once did he feel regret at the thought of sacrificing his ship to reunite with the woman that only a week ago he called his fiancee. And if he wasn't a thousand percent sure he loved Emma swan more than anything until now, that she was his one and only true love, the woman he wanted to finally grow old and start a family with or sacrifice his life for then now would have been an unmistakable proof of it.

"Where is it" Blackbeard shouted as they got to the docks.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention there is only one problem, the Jolly Roger isn't actually in this realm, it's with that woman I spoke of, if you want to get the ship you'll have to use the bean"

"YOU LIED TO ME"

"And you had six aces in your deck, I'm not as drunk as your other opponents" Killian bite back.

"Well played" Blackbeard said, impressed by the other pirate's cunning plan.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash"

"I'm coming with you, pirate. Besides, I really want to know who that woman the infamous Captain Hook traded his precious Jolly Rogers for"

Hook threw the bean in the water and jumped in the portal thinking very hard about Emma, Blackbeard followed behind, thinking about the Jolly Roger and all the riches and fame he would gain by acquiring it. And maybe finding even more than just the vessel, the woman Hook thought was worth more than the best ship in all the realms.

XXX

 _Meanwhile in the Swan Jones house,_

Emma Knew Hook hadn't abandoned her, she knew he would do all that is in his power and more to get back to her. She couldn't believe she doubted his love for her, not him, not after all he's done to find her and be with her, all they've gone through to be together and happy. They both had their issues and neither dealt with them the same way the other did. Killian sought revenge, revenge from his father who abandoned him, revenge from the king that caused his brother's death and revenge from Rumplestiltskin for killing Milah. But he never ran away, not like her.

They both knew what abandonment felt like and could never inflict it on the other the way it was inflicted on them. But now he was stuck god knows where trying to come back to her believing she thought he abandoned her and worried about her.

Emma felt ashamed for assuming he had done just that and for not giving him the benefit of the doubt. She was so scared of being abandoned again by the only person who had never abandoned her that she couldn't think straight. Maybe she'd always be this way.

Hook told her once that the traumas one endures as child tend to linger the most and this was excellent proof of it. She'd have to make it up to him when he comes back, and maybe book more sessions with Archie. But in the meanwhile, she needs to find a way to bring back her pirate in one way or another, even if it means allying with Rumplestiliskin and/or his son.

Emma grabbed what she went back home to get (one of Killian's earring that she was hoping to use for a spell to communicate with him) and closed the door of their room when suddenly two thuds were heard and cursing followed.

"BLOODY HELL MATE, GET OFF ME"

Recognizing Hook's voice, Emma hurriedly opened the door she only just closed and shockingly found Killian and a Disney Hook-look-alike on their bed cursing at each other and trying to climb out of the bed with a closing portal above them. Unable to recognize whether her love was truly back or she was hallucinating, Emma stared at the pair.

Mistaking Emma's questioning look for a shocked and suspicious one Killian panicked " Love it isn't what it looks like, I swear, there was a game and I lost it to get the bean to come back and then the portal opened and I jumped and he jumped after and that's how we got in this position. " he babbled quickly.

Emma stared at them a little bit more before being seized by a fit of laughter and running to Killian and embracing him. "You came back, you found a way to come back to me"

"Of course love, I'll always come back" Killian said looking intently at her.

Blackbeard watched the lovers reunion with interest. Could there actually be something more valuable to a pirate than treasures and a ship ? How could a woman be so valuable ? She didn't seem like she could turn straw into gold, didn't look wealthy and seemed a bit too much into the other pirate. Blackbeard was not convinced at all, love was NOT something he valued. He coughed to remind the two lovers beside him of his presence.

Remembering they were not alone in their room, Emma and Killian separated. "I'm sorry, who are you ?" Emma said to the strange man smiling hungrily at her.

"Captain Blackbeard, the most feared pirate in all the realms, and you must be the woman Hook values more than his home I gather. You certainly look much more beautiful than any wench I've seen"

Emma and Hook looked at him angrily which urged him to continue "Alright, Take me to my prize then" He said sitting up and leaving the room, he was already starting to get bored.

"Prize ? What prize ?" Emma said, puzzled.

"It's a long story love, I'll tell you later, at the moment I need to get ride of this urging matter" He said standing up and following Blackbeard.

"No Killian, what did you do ?" Emma insisted following him.

Killian sighed "I knew Blackbeard still had magic beans, I only needed him to give me one so I bated him by making him believe the only way to get what he wants the most was to use one of them."

"And what is that he wants so much ?"

"The Jolly Roger"

"Yes, that idiot of a pirate practically begged me to take his ship to come back to you." He told Emma, before facing Killian "I don't understand you Hook. You've lived 200 years, stole the fastest and sturdiest ship ever built, bedded women from all the realms, made yourself a reputation, a feared one and now you're willing to sacrifice all of this behind for a woman ? To sacrifice the ship you called home for 200 years for this stationary house and a woman ?!" Blackbeard asked curious and unable to understand.

Killian smiled at Emma who looked back at him with amazement and tenderness. "The Jolly Rogers WAS my home, but once I met you it all changed. Home stopped being a place, my home was someone, my home is you Emma Swan. I'd be willing to give up everything for you, to be with you because nothing ever brought me as much joy as being with you, waking up beside you, seeing you smile, making you laugh, witness your happiness and my heart swells at the thought of being the one causing this happiness. So as much as I love the Jolly Roger, If I were to make this choice again, facing the same dilemma I'd always choose you Emma Swan over the Jolly Roger, over and over."

Emma felt tears coming to her eyes. She never thought she could be anyone's home before. She felt the happiest she's ever been in her life.

Kneeling on the floor Killian started " Emma Swan, will you –"

"THE SHIP, HOOK!" Blackbeard shouted. He did not feel the moment at all, if anything, he only felt embarrassment at this once great Captain literally brought to his knees by a petite blonde.

Sighing very hard to indicate his extreme annoyance, Killian looked at Emma, trying to convey how sorry he was that they got interrupted and all he saw in her eyes was understanding and love.

"Come on Blackbeard, follow me."

As Killian opened the door to leave Emma rushed to him and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you" He smiled at her. He may someday miss sailing but he could still find another boat, but not another Emma.

2042 words.


End file.
